


Sunshine

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Sami Callihan One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Sunshine

You groaned as you pulled your hood up and nudged the car door shut with your hip. It was just typical of your brother to make you go pick his friends up from the airport, it was also typical that it had decided to rain when you couldn’t park in the underground parking lot. You quickly locked the car and rushed across the parking lot to the main airport doors.

“Ugh. I hate this damn weather,” you grumbled as you fought passed people to get inside. “Next time he can come pick them up.”

You continued to mutter and grumble to yourself as you headed to the arrivals area where your brother told you to be. Looking around you couldn’t see them anywhere.

“Damn it, Trent. You said they’d be here at noon. I don’t wanna be stood around here for hours waiting…”

“Well if it isn’t my favourite ray of sunshine,” you heard behind you.

You smiled as you spun around and saw Sami.

“Well hello there Death Machine,” you smiled. “Where’s your sidekicks?”

“They’ll be here in a few. I just wanted a few minutes with you alone first,” Sami smirked.

“You didn’t even know I was gonna be the one picking you up,” you chuckled rolling your eyes.

“Didn’t I? Or did I persuade your brother to make you come get us?” he asked, throwing his arm over your shoulder.

“Of course you did,” you chuckled.

Sami smirked and kissed your cheek as Dave and Jake walked over to the two of you.

“Here they are, Pinky and the Brain,” you laughed.

“Narf,” laughed Jake, hugging you.

“I love how you automatically assumed you were Pinky,” you laughed.

“Of course.”

“Hey girlie,” smiled Dave.

“Hey you. Right, everyone got everything?”

The guys nodded.

“Good. Come on then. Unfortunately, I’ve had to park outside cause the underground parking lot was full.”

“That’s alright beautiful,” smiled Sami. “Lead the way.”

You laughed as you led Sami and the Crist brothers through the airport, stopping whenever they were spotted by fans and had to stop for photos and autographs. A few fans recognised you from being at your brother’s shows and said hi to you and even asked for your autograph even though you didn’t actually wrestle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I don’t know how you boys can handle the attention all the time,” you said as you all finally made your way out of the airport.

“You take the good with the bad,” shrugged Dave.

“Um, Sunshine?” asked Sami as he wrapped his arm around your back. “Why is it raining? I thought Spring brought nice weather.”

“Oh Sami,” you chuckled, unlocking your car. “Welcome to Spring in the UK. Just be thankful you weren’t here last weekend… we had snow.”

“Snow? In March?” asked Sami in shock.

“Dude, we had snow in Ohio too,” chuckled Dave.

“Yeah but we always have shit weather,” pointed out Jake.

“So do we,” you chuckled.

“At least we have better summers,” added Sami.

“You mean you actually get Summer,” you laughed, waiting for them to get in the car. “We get maybe a week of sunshine a year and that’s it.”

“You should move away from here, Sunshine,” nodded Sami.

You thought about his words as he, Jake and Dave got into your car. You shook your head and climbed in.

“I’d love to move away but I haven’t got enough money to move and I wouldn’t know where to move to,” you shrugged.

“You could always come to Ohio and stay with me,” said Sami.

“You’d be fed up with me within a week,” you chuckled starting the car.

“Bet I wouldn’t,” smirked Sami.

You rolled your eyes at him and started driving towards your brother’s house to drop off the guys, while Jake and Dave shared a secret smirk in the back of the car.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh come on Sunshine. Please come to the show,” pleaded Sami later that day.

“I can’t. I have to work,” you sighed.

“Screw work,” huffed Sami. “If you wanna earn money you can come to the show and help us with merch. Just please come.”

“Sami…”

“Please?”

“Alright. Fine,” you conceded. “Just this once.”

“You’ll love it. I promise. You’ll want to stay and work with me forever.”

“Hmm, sure thing Sami,” you deadpanned.

“Trust me, Sunshine.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You had to admit, hanging out and helping out at the show had definitely been fun… and Sami had been right, you never wanted to go back to your boring old job ever again. You’d helped out at the show on Sunday as well and first thing Monday morning you had walked into work and quit on the spot, with Sami stood in the doorway smiling. What had caught you off-guard wasn’t the fact Sami again had asked you to move to Ohio with him, but the fact you had said yes.

Of course, your brother hadn’t been happy with your decision at first and had made some rather nasty threats to Sami, but he eventually came round to the idea. He’d helped to organise to have your stuff shipped out to the States and had even paid for your flight out there with a promise that he would always have a room spare in case you ever decided to return to the UK.

That had been 6 years ago and apart from one week a year when you, Sami and your boys go to the UK for a holiday you have never needed that spare room at your brother’s house. You were happy… Sami was happy… Your sons were happy… Life was good as far as you were concerned and it always would be.


End file.
